Tell No Tales
by Adam Decker
Summary: The team of rangers and Consair fight against each other for the last time. Part of my Pirate Fighter series. Sequel to Shipwrecked. Finally, the last installment of my original team of rangers is uploaded.


Tell No Tales

By Adam Decker

Description: The final showdown between the evil Consair and the good Power Rangers happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

To review: A pirate fighting team of rangers have been fighting an evil known as Consair. Their tales are about to come to an end today. What will happen?

Part 1

The island. That's what's it has been come to be known. So many monsters were created and freed from here. So many of them were defeated and stayed in a swirling, flashing green whirlpool that stayed there in the general area of the island. Consair knew that he could use that power for his evil ways. But he also realized that he had to be defeated if it were to be at its strongest. If he wasn't defeated, that means he would have won the fight against the rangers. If he was defeated, that would mean the power he sought to harness would be the most powerful it could become and might finally be able to do what he hadn't be able to before. Either way, it would be worth it.

The rangers trained hardly. With their ship and base destroyed, they trained on a beach against each other to help make themselves stronger. They didn't risk using their powers. The drain on them was getting to be too much. They didn't know why their powers were disappearing; they just knew that they weren't going to waste them fighting each other. What could they do to keep their powers? Did they even need them if they lost? Would they need them if they won? I don't think that they had much concern left; they just wanted to make sure that this last fight of theirs would end badly for the villains they had faced this whole time. They had to be prepared.

After they had rested from training for a while, they were about to start searching for the location of their enemy. But they didn't have to. As usual, their enemy found them first. Instead of the foot soldiers that typically came and fought them, each of the six rangers had a higher level monster come out to fight them. They didn't dare morph. They needed their energy and without any explanation as to why their powers were disappearing, they knew that using them too much might mean that they would lose them forever. With the rangers unmorphed, their enemies had an advantage. The fight was getting too hard for them to do on their own. They needed the powers of rangers to help them out. But they had to wait until someone else morphed first. If someone else did it first, then they knew that it would be safe for them to morph. That's why none of them ended up morphing during this battle. They defeated all their enemies eventually. It was long and hard, but they did it. So they went back to their new location and reported to their mentor.

"Good thing that we could stay in this town to prepare for the final fight against Consair," said Neal. "I'm glad that the townsfolk are so welcoming of us."

"Ever since we helped them out regarding the misunderstanding about us and the real bad guys, they've been very understanding about us," said Glenn. "I know that we aren't supposed to reveal our ranger powers to people, but we are far from the usual team of rangers. A team has never lost a member due to treachery before. We still don't know what became of Daniel. I'm not sure if we'll ever see him again. It would be nice to know that he really is good again. But according to Sky, they have updated rangers before. I just don't think that his team of rangers count since it hasn't actually happened yet."

"Listen," said Lois, "I think that we can work together to solve this problem. Even if our powers do run out and our hope seems dim, we'll probably find a way through the situation like other rangers have in the past. Am I right? I'm sure that we could even magically get our powers back too if we needed them for any reason."

"That sounds hopeful," said Neal, "but that does sound a bit unrealistic."

"Actually," said Andy Adams, "that sounds like every or almost every team of rangers."

"Now is not the time to worry about that," said Glenn. "Now is the time to fight. The bad guy's story ends now. Dead men tell no tales."

"And in the war of pirate versus ninja," said Andy, "I'm sure that it is the ninja that will win."

"We'll see about that," said a voice from other end of the room. The rangers all turned to see Consair staring right at them.

"Finally," said Andy, "the part of the story where the main villain finally has the guts to do his own fighting instead of getting his lackeys to do it for him." The other rangers turned at Andy as if he was strange. He looked back at them wondering why they didn't know that already. "Well, maybe he's not the only villain to do that. I just wonder why most don't."

Consair even looked at this person in front of him like he was insane. But now wasn't the time to think about things like this. In fact, if this person was insane, it would probably help him a lot. But for now, he had a mission to do. "It's about time that you rangers are all destroyed."

"We'll see who will really be destroyed," said Neal. "Ready, rangers?"

The five other rangers behind him all nodded.

"It's morphing time!"

Consair just stood there waiting during this time for the rangers to transform into their more powerful forms.

"Pirate Fighters, from afar!"

The rangers stood in front of Consair, ready to fight.

"It's time for the evil to be defeated," said Neal.

"If you say so," said Consair.

The rangers all did battle with the evil pirate. It seemed that all six of them should be able to take on only one person. But the battle was a bit complicated since they were in the room of a bar. Various parts of the bar kept getting in their way. But it seemed like they were fighting well until something bad happened. The suits that they wore suddenly disappeared.

"We're powerless!" said Kayla.

"This isn't how it will end," said Glenn.

"What's wrong, little rangers?" asked Consair, mockingly. "Are you missing something?"

Suddenly, the rangers found themselves surrounded by the foot soldiers that Consair used.

"We must not give up," said Neal.

"Looks who thinks that he can be the leader," said Consair. "You are a no better leader than that traitor who you replaced."

Emily stared at him. "He's back on our side now."

"You're one to talk about being evil," said Consair. "You were one of his dark rangers."

"I never belonged there," she retorted.

"If Daniel is really one of you, then where is he? He doesn't seem to be helping anyone from either side. He's as worthless as you all are."

"We are not worthless," said Neal. "You cannot defeat us."

"You don't even know why your powers are gone," said Consair. "And I don't think that they'll come back."

"We don't need powers," said Andy. "We can still fight."

"Then by all means," Consair said, "let's continue."

The rangers turned to fight the foot soldiers. But the fight wasn't going well for the rangers. They were getting beat very bad. Consair saw his chance.

"Now! Get them now!"

The rangers were surrounded and powerless.

"What do we do?" said Andy.

"I'll think of something," said Neal.

Consair just laughed at them.

"Pathetic rangers," he said. "I can finally claim that I was a villain that defeated the rangers."

"You wouldn't be the only one," said Andy, spewing his usual ranger history. "And our defeat will be temporary just like all the other defeats of rangers."

"Listen," said Consair, saying what people around him were thinking, "we don't care about the rangers of the past. Although, you six are all going to be history." He turned and glared at Emily. "You, especially, are going to feel my wrath. You should know better than to betray your team."

"I was never on the right team," said Emily. She then formed an attack position. "Come on," she said to the other rangers, "we can still fight."

Before any of the rangers got a chance to do anything, the foot soldiers knocked them all out.

"It looks like we have prisoners now," said Consair.

Part 2

Neal looked around. He was in a prison cell. He didn't know where the other rangers were, but he knew that they were probably in similar cells. Things were looking pretty bleak for the rangers. Had they all been beaten? No. It couldn't be. There had to be some way for them to win. What could they do? Things looked hopeless for them. This wasn't the first time that a set of rangers felt this way. This couldn't possibly be the last time either. But, it just felt utterly pointless to him. What could he do to get out of this situation? How can he help him team? If he didn't think of a way out of this, all of the rangers could be executed by Consair and he couldn't allow that to happen. He would not let this be the first time the rangers lost to the main villain, or any villain for that matter. Sure, there were other rangers that lost their powers, but they gained other ones to defeat, oddly enough, completely different villains. He decided to stop thinking about the ranger history that Andy had told him about since it didn't make a lot of sense in some places.

Consair was thinking of the best way to kill the rangers. To think that their powers had disappeared and they were weak enough to all be cancelled. Of course, he was the reason that those powers were gone. He found a way to poison those powers by affecting the red ranger morpher. He needed insurance in case Daniel returned to the pathetic ways of good. While things did not go exactly as he would have wanted them to, it still worked. And, not a moment too soon. He had almost no monsters left to use. His wife and son had pretty much abandoned him. He couldn't believe that they had left for other conquests, as they called it, because he kept trying to defeat the rangers. They thought that he was wasting his time. They thought that his fight against the rangers were futile since the rangers always won. It didn't matter if they lost their powers, in their mind. But Consair thought that he had an edge that the other villains hadn't. That's when something unexpected happened.

"Parlay!" said a voice from behind Consair. He turned around and saw Captain Dewgone, who he had forgotten about. The rangers always had a mentor, even though they normally weren't very important to the story. But, maybe this one would surprise him at the end. He just didn't know how or even if this person could fight. But he was about to find out.

"What do you want?" asked Consair.

"I want to reason with you before I try anything else," said Captain Dewgone. "You are familiar with parlay, aren't you?

"I am, not that I've ever used it. What do you want?"

"I say that we settle our differences once and for all," said Captain Dewgone.

"How do you suggest that we do that?" asked Consair.

"I say that we have a duel. We will fight with our swords to see who is better. If I win, then my friends go free and you leave forever. If you win, then this kingdom that you want to rule shall be yours. What do you say?"

Consair thought about things for a moment. He noticed the green swirling circle where his former monsters were all going towards. There was a use for it, should he fail. Either way, he would get what he wants.

"I accept your challenge," said Consair. He then quickly drew his sword in hopes of surprising his opponent, but Captain Dewgone knew the ways of evil and drew his own sword in time to block Consair's attack. They then circled around each other. Consair took the opportunity to try to strike his opponent, but once again, his attack was blocked. Consair was getting frustrated. Now was his chance to finally take out the rangers' mentor, but he kept being too obvious with his moves. He had to think of something and fast. While he was thinking about all of these things, he and Captain Dewgone kept exchanging blows in the fight, neither one making much progress. They both held their swords in their left hands and Consair thought it was time to forgo his deception. He quickly switched the hand his sword was in and gave Captain Dewgone a flesh wound on his left arm.

"Guess what?" said Consair. "I'm not left handed." Consair thought that he had gained an advantage in the fight when he suddenly noticed something. Captain Dewgone now held his sword in his right hand and had it pointed at Consair's throat.

"I'm not left handed either," said Captain Dewgone. (Yes, this scene is stolen from The Princess Bride. I'm sorry if I ruined that scene for you.) With a sword at his throat, Consair wasn't sure what he would do. Now may be the time to use his one last trick.

"Now is your chance to finish me off," taunted Consair. "Just do it."

"What are you up to?" asked Captain Dewgone out loud. He could tell that something bad could happen quite easily. But he couldn't tell what. He did know that he couldn't trust his opponent. But he couldn't tell if not taking this chance to kill him would be something he'd regret or if he WOULD regret ending it now. That's when it happened. Consair fell into the green swirling whirlpool that was behind him. Suddenly it started transforming. Much like how Ivan Ooze transformed into one of his zords in events that people weren't sure ever truly happened within the realm of the ranger world, Consair was now transforming himself. Captain Dewgone quickly took the wheel of the ship and started to stir it away from the gathering storm. The sky quickly turned dark and Captain Dewgone didn't know how he could free his team of rangers from the ship. That's when Captain Dewgone noticed something odd. The foot soldiers of Consair weren't attacking him. They were gathered around Captain Dewgone as if he was their new leader. So he decided to test this theory. "Hop on one leg," said the ranger's mentor and he was surprised to see them all obey. Maybe Captain Dewgone had somehow gotten control of the monsters on this ship by besting their leader in battle. But, he decided not to question it. "Free the rangers from their prison and have them help me," said Captain Dewgone. They immediately went and obeyed his command.

The monster that was forming from the remains of all the defeated evil finally reached its biggest point. It was as tall as a megazord. With a mysterious absence of their powers, the rangers didn't know how or even if they could take this creature on. Captain Dewgone had just a handful of foot soldiers at his command and he didn't know if them taking it on could give it even more power if they were all defeated. The rangers were now free and gathered on the deck of the ship. The ship was positioned in a safe distance from the monster but close enough to launch some sort of attack. What were they supposed to do? There had to be a solution. That's when Captain Dewgone noticed a sword on the ground. Consair must have dropped it before he turned into the monster that he is now. While that monster was approaching a town to attack it, Captain Dewgone noticed the glow of the sword and that it seemed to be affecting the foot soldiers. He decided to wave the sword in the air and the six rangers on deck noticed swords of their own appear in their hands. While this was happening, the foot soldiers started glowing themselves and they appeared to be merging into a beast of their own.

"This is going to be very interesting," said Andy Adams.

"Do you have full control over the beast they are becoming?" asked Neal.

"Don't worry," said Captain Dewgone. "I should know what I'm doing." In truth, of course, he had no clue what was going on or what he could do. But the former foot soldiers, now formed into a huge beast of their own, turned to fight the monster. Captain Dewgone's monster, which is remember as the good beast, squared off against Consair's monster, which is remember as the bad beast. (Author's Note: Yes, I know that the two beasts have terrible names But I will explain more during a final author's note at the end of this story). The bad beast had forgotten about its plan to destroy the nearby town as it was focused only on the mission of fighting and destroying the rangers instead of other things it could be doing instead. People who know the stories of today know that it the bad beast had opportunities to do far worse things than it did. In fact, they could tell that it was going to fail.

Once the two beasts approached each other in the water, they started fighting each other. The bad beast moved to punch the good beast, but the good beast blocked the attack by holding its enemy's arm in place. With this advantage, the good beast knocked the bad beast's legs out from under it. But the bad beast retaliated by pulling the good beast underwater. The good beast then knew what it had to do. At the cost of its own life, he would stay underwater and drown to make sure that the bad beast would also stay underwater and drown as well. At first, no one could tell who had won. Maybe, nobody had won. At least the evil had been defeated and no one could tell if Captain Dewgone would have remained in control of the good beast or not. It was, after all, a beast. But these monsters were defeated and Consair's evil ways were forever over. His monsters were no more and nobody could think of another threat that could become of it.

It was a while before the celebration fully started, but the town that the ranger's help saved for the last time it needed to be saved was welcoming of the challenges that they faced being far behind them. They would never have to worry about threats facing their town ever again. Even though the rangers were powerless at the end, their mentor took over the fight and they won. They saw no reason as to why they would need their powers again anyways. They decided to talk to each other afterwards about the whole endeavor.

"That was one of the hardest things that any ranger has ever had to do," said Captain Dewgone, "but we won. We have a new ship now. Even if it once belonged to our enemy, it will serve us well."

"I just wish I knew what happened to Daniel," said Kayla, referring to the team's old leader who betrayed them and then went soul searching after realizing that he was wrong for fighting against them. No one knew what had happened to him. (Author's Note: I fought with the idea of including Daniel in the final battle, but decided against it. Just remember that he is good again. I could write more about him in a different series, so be sure to vote for Nature Rangers in my poll, if you see it. That is the only time I would use him again.)

"It doesn't matter what became of Daniel," said Glenn. "We got a new leader and new allies that helped us better than he had."

"I think that it is time for me to retire from this rangerly world," said Andy Adams. "I feel that I do not belong here."

None of the other rangers understood this strange statement of his. He was always acting strange, as if he was hiding something. But he wasn't evil. They could never figure it out. (Author's Note: I do plan on Andy Adams appearing in another series that I plan to write. So you probably will find out what his strange secret is. I don't know if any of you will guess what it is beforehand or not. It's possible that I'll never wind up writing that story anyways. If you do care enough about it, then I might reveal the secret to you in a private message. For now, I won't say what it is. Don't be surprised if I never reveal it and keep it a permanent secret of mine.) But they decided to let Andy be the odd person that he was.

The rangers decided to part ways after that and all do their own things. They would stay in touch should they ever want to get back together. All of them remained good friends. They had fought against the pirates and they won. In the end, that was all that mattered.

The End

Author's Note: Sorry that this series took so incredibly long to write. I could have worked more on it than I did. But I finally finished in and that's all that matters. I just hope that whoever was interested in reading this stuck with me until the end. I'm not sure if I can keep writing as much as I'd want to on this site. But I will start working on a new series, even though I'm doing many at once already. I will close down the poll for which new series I should do, although I will reopen it at some point while I keep track of the old results to break potential ties in the new polls. I might have gotten cynical with this series in the end. I ended up poking fun at the show and breaking the fourth wall a lot. I can't even remember some of what I did in this series. But, I hope that you liked the ending. Read the other stories if you haven't already. I may even do interquels that crossover to other pirate themes, but I don't know yet if I will. Consider this the end either way. This series is finally done after around five years or so after I started it. And I thank all that stuck with it. Sorry if you thought that I should have included Daniel. He could stick pop up in a different story of mine, if I so desire. If you want to see more stories previously unrevealed in this series, let me know so I write them. Regarding the ending, I felt that I had to give the mentor something to do after pretty much doing nothing throughout the whole series. The series is now complete.


End file.
